The Season Six
by mccatherine
Summary: A story about how the team picked up a kid. Set after season 5. Also a twist on what I thought season 6 might be like. Do not read if you are not a fan of Parker/Eliot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maisie

Truthfully, no one looks twice at a homeless kid normally. Then, I screwed up. I picked the wrong pocket. A blonde woman was following me. I looked in the wallet I had just taken. There were several IDs. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder; I spun around ready to run. "Come with me." She said. I must have looked terrified because she the said, "Please come. I won't turn you in I promise." We then walked around the block into a house across the street from a bar called McRoy's Tavern.

"What do you—" I was about to ask out of curiosity what she wanted me for when she cut me off.

"I'm Parker. Sit on the couch." she ordered as she sat on the chair directly across from it sitting cross-legged like a child. "What's your name?"

"Maisie" I answered. I scrunched my nose I hated the fact that I had told her my name without learning about her first.

"You're a good thief, Maisie. You almost picked me clean." I just stared at her wondering why she was complimenting me. "Too bad I'm better." She said as she held up her own wallet as well as another from my own stash. "Listen, Maisie, you're bright. I want to help you. Do you have any family?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh, answering a question with a question, good." She still stared at me. I felt self-conscience in my torn jeans, sneakers, dirty hoodie, and t-shirt. My bag was at my feet. It held my possessions that I could not live without. I still had no clue why I was here or what this girl wanted with me.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded. I was starving since she had taken the money I was going to use for dinner. She walked over to the small kitchenette in the corner of the room and brought me back a bowl of sugary cereal. The apartment was small with a hallway that led off to three doors. I guessed two were a bedrooms and the third was the bathroom. "I would like you to stay here for tonight at least. Is that okay?"

I looked her in the eye to see if she was serious. She was.

"I will stay on one condition. If I can get another bowl of cereal." She grinned and retrieved a box and another bowl from the kitchen. Making herself a bowl, She turned and looked at me.

Parker

She was just a kid. I remember being like her. I wanted to help her. Protect her. She needed someone and we needed someone. Tomorrow I would test her skills and introduce her to the team, but tonight I will let her rest. I sent her to sleep in the guest bedroom and gave her some pajamas. She was small, but she would fit perfectly in an air duct. I slept on the couch ready to catch her if she tried to sneak away, but I doubted it she was tired. She need the rest and she new it. The boys would come by in the morning. This was there new headquarters since Sophie and Nate were away. They were set to return next week, but even I felt that that was very unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eliot

I walked into the apartment. I found a young girl sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal in her hand.

"Hello?" I said as she jumped down looking almost terrified and looked at me. The girl could not be much older than a child. She looked so hungry. I glanced quickly over to the knives ready to defend myself. She was in Parker's clothes. Where was Parker? Why was there a stranger in the apartment? Why did she not call him? I looked back at the girl. "Listen kid put that stuff down and I will make you a real breakfast once you tell me where Parker is." She set the bowl down as her eyes darted toward Parkers' room as if she was answering my question out of pure fear.

Maisie

The man walked over to the room grumbling something about not being told anything as he brushed up against me. My gut told me to skip out. My head went to what Parker had told me last night about her being able to help me. I needed help. Picking pockets just wasn't working anymore. She seemed nice. I snapped back into reality as I heard him slam the door behind him as he walked into her room. I had to know what they were saying. So I waited by the door and listened.

Parker

I was relived the kid did not try to slip out in the night. I was in the middle of changing when Eliot busted through the door.

"Hello?" I said with half of my shirt on.

"Whose the kid, Parker?" He said harshly.

"Her name is Maisie, Eliot. She is going to be staying for awhile we need to help her."

"What makes you think we can help a kid? She is just a kid probably with no talent or skill. She is probably a nobody."

"I am a somebody. I have skill. You don't have a wallet anymore and I can just leave. I don't need charity or help or anything from you for that matter." Maisie said as she stormed through the door. Why did Eliot have to yell so she could hear? She knew the girl was crushed.

Maisie

They both just looked at me. "What? I can. Your just a hitter and a thief." They both stared at me in amazement. Saving the fact that they were most likely a couple for a later time. I observed thing and made connections. But the both looked at me like I was a circus performer.

"You told us what we are?" The man, I had come to know as Eliot, hissed at her.

"No, she didn't tell me anything. " I glanced at Parker seeing she was a little scared of him getting angry. I could already tell the girl did not handle anger of others well. Inside she must have the personality of a small child. It explained all the sugary cereal. She was more like me than I realized. "Listen, you slammed the door louder than a normal person in a state of anger would. When, you first saw me you glanced at the knives seeing if I had the possibility of reaching one. When you realize I could, you took a defensive stance probably out of habit. She," I said pointing at Parker, "is thin enough to fit in an air vent and said she could help make me better. At first, I thought she meant as a person, but I realize she meant as a thief." I then tossed Eliot's wallet at him and left the room just as I saw Eliot pull out his phone. I figured the adults needed sometime to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nate

The beach was beautiful. He looked over at Sophie. They were together that was all that mattered. No jobs just them. His phone rang ruining a seemingly perfect moment. It was Eliot; suddenly he was filled with fear as he answered.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a slight problem." Eliot then seemed to take a breath. "Parker found a kid."

"She found a what?"

"A kid Nate a teenage kid."

"We are coming right over." Nate said as he looks apologetically to Sophie.

"Time to go save the kids?" She asked.

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Maisie I sat on the floor cross-legged and still sitting in Parker's clothes, which were too big on my thin frame. They both sat in chairs and stared at me. They seemed to make sure they kept their distance around each other. I realize maybe they were a couple, but then again it wasn't any of my business. Eliot had kept his promise and made me eggs to eat. They both seemed to be waiting for someone. Parker seemed to try to avoid the glare that Eliot had occasionally gave her. When I got up, they seemed to watch me as if I would disappear. I took the plate to the sink and washed it. Then, a man came in. "Yo! Guys what's up?" he asked as he entered. "Hello." I said rather quietly. He turned around at look at me. "I'm Maisie." He turned around and looked at Parker and Eliot. "You got a kid. Nate's goin' kill you." "Shut up, Hardision" said Eliot. He was pissed. "Um, I will just give you guys a minute." I said about to slip into the room I had stayed in the night before. "No" Parker snapped. "You are going to pick this lock." She stated as she handed me a pick set and a lock. "Really?" I asked. She nodded and off I went it took me 10 seconds. The lock was simple. I could tell she was timing me, trying to figure out my skill. "So where's your grifter?" I asked setting the lock down on the floor as I took a seat next to it. They all stared like I like I had surprised them with my question. "Wait, you called her. She's on her way here now. You're stalling." "Whoa this girl is good," stated Hardision. "Can you fight?" The hitter asked wanting to see what else the girl could do. "Why? To test me. Wait you already are. Whom do you want me to fight?" I glanced toward Hardision. "I'll fight Hardision." A panicked look came on Hardision's face like I would hurt him, which I probably would do. "No way is she fighting me. Make her fight Parker." He said glancing at me backing away slowly. Parker This girl was good. The whole time she picked the lock she looked at us. She was reading us. She read us well too. She knew Hardision was the weakest. She had even offered to fight him. She realized we were missing people, but she didn't really care. I wondered how much she had already realized. Did she know Eliot and I were dating? "How old are you I asked her?" "Sixteen" She said re-braiding her hair, still glancing at us. Hardision Damn, at sixteen this girl was good. She could read us like books. She had wanted to fight me. I would never fight a girl. Ever. Then Nate came through the door. Maisie "Who the hell are you?" said the man who looked like he had been to actual hell. He had just burst through the door. The woman behind him sat in the background looking as though she was ready to jump between us. "Who are you?" I asked probably smugger than I should have considering he was obviously part of the team and I was not. "Nathan Ford" He replied as if expecting my harsh tone. "You can call me Nate." "My name is Maisie." I said matter-of-factly. "I am sixteen and have no family and according to Hardision I'm good." "What's that supposed to mean?" "I don't know you're the one that works with the guy." "True" He said then stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the house" "I'm Sophie." Said they lady behind him. "So you're the grifter?" I said pointing to her. She nodded. "And he's the master mind?" He nodded. "Are you too together?" "Married" she stated. Everyone else seemed to watch the scene in front of them while I stood there. "Interesting" I said still curious if Eliot and Parker were a couple. 


End file.
